The Dark Order Christmas
by Erika Hearken
Summary: When Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are out on a short mission that took longer than it should have, Lenalee and Miranda are left to their own devices and boredom. When Komui comes back with a large Christmas tree, the girls are struck with an idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I know it's been forever since I posted a fic. I have to say, writer's block seriously sucks major ass. This was a little in season special that struck me. A little back story... I have recently begun reading -Man and fell instantly in love. I adore it. This fiction was originally supposed to be a cute Allen x Kanda fic. But, somewhere along the way...I felt it to be more appropriate to be a happy fiction with friendship between them during the Holiday Season. Yes, there are hints of Lenalee x Lavi... I'm not sure where that slipped in, but I think the fiction wanted to be that way. Hahaha. **

**This will be a two, maybe three chapter fiction. It's short. And probably rather crappy. Hope you enjoy it though! So, without further adieu, The Black Order Holiday...**

* * *

**The Black Order Holiday  
Chapter One**

Rain had turned to snow that silently coated the ground in a cold blanket. It was so silent, it seemed even the akuma had taken a break from the war. The exorcists of the Black Order enjoyed the silence while they could, knowing that it wouldn't last forever. It was a time to prepare as well as rest up. Most had even forgotten what season it was due to the hustle and bustle to try to stay one step ahead of the enemy. The Earl would certainly be doing the same.

Lenalee Lee and Miranda Lotto sat in the cafeteria staring at their plates of food. Neither wanted to the break the quiet as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Lenalee looked up at the ceiling after a while and frowned. Two weeks since Kanda Yu, Allen Walker, and Lavi Junior Bookman had left on their small mission to go investigate some signs of innocence in the Philippines. Miranda looked at Lenalee and then back down, not knowing what to say or how to break the silence. Lenalee sighed heavily and put her hand down roughly on the table surface.

"Two weeks! They should be back by now!" She grumped, stabbing at her food with her chopsticks.

Miranda, having jumped at the sudden movement, lost her fork to its sudden desire to fly across the cafeteria only to land in a finder's spaghetti meal. She flushed red in embarrassment as the finder looked up trying to find the culprit. She sunk low in her seat in an attempt to hide. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! So very sorry! I didn't mean to throw it at you!"

The finder, not taking long to see who was guilty, snorted and turned away shoving his nose in the air while getting up to head back to Jerry for a new helping. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"You know, it was an accident…" Lenalee defended more to herself than to the finder.

"W-Well…maybe they got tied up?" Miranda offered softly while very slowly sliding back up into her seat.

Lenalee nodded but looked unconvinced. "Maybe."

A burst of loud boisterous yelling came from the doorway. Both women looked up to see Komui walking in very proudly with his entire science department trailing him dragging a large pine tree.

"Jerry~!" Komui added to his loud entrance in a sing-song voice. Jerry came out from his kitchen and seemed to sparkle as he practically floated over to Komui.

"What's this? KomKom?" Jerry asked while staring at the tree.

"It's a CHRISTMAS TREE!" Komui announced throwing his arms up in the air. "I found it! It was so stunning that it CALLED my NAME!!"

Reever's eye twitch, "That was me screaming from you cutting it down after telling me to climb it to be sure there were no ravenous squirrels in the tree…"

Komui ignored the mumbled comment and pointed to 'his' tree. "See? I even dragged it back!"

The entire science department yelled back, "WE DID, NOT YOU!"

Jerry smiled knowingly and nodded. "I see! It's very pretty! Where shall we put it?!"

Lenalee could do little more than stare at her older brother in annoyance and actual awe. Miranda was in the same boat. She couldn't believe that they had actually dragged a Christmas tree back…

Simultaneously, it hit both women. Christmas. The season of Christmas. They shared a look and began to smile broadly. To have a Christmas tree, one must have present to put UNDER the tree, no?

"I was thinking...we could put it in here! So everyone can view my majestic tree!" Komui motioned to the tree with both arms wide open. The other scientists gave up on arguing and drug the poor mutilated tree to the largest space open by the kitchen and began to set it up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lenalee and Miranda stood, deposited their half-eaten trays to the dish washing station, and then slipped out without being spotted. Their mission to find gifts had thus been commenced.

Miranda stared at a case of old worn keys in the glass case before her. She smiled as she looked around the small trinket shop. Lenalee picked up several items to look at and began piling them up by the register. Miranda felt disheartened at that sight; she had yet to even find one little gift for anyone. She poked around until her eyes landed on a small snow globe of a white dressed clown. She smiled and picked it up. Allen shot into her mind as she stared at the snow globe. She shook it and found the switch on the bottom and twisted it. A soft, comforting melody floated out. It fit Allen to the T in Miranda's opinion. She walked to the counter and set it down to start her own pile.

Lenalee smiled at Miranda gently, happy to see the other woman smiling. Her eye caught something in the key case. She made her way over and looked at it. She gasped as she found one that was just so timeless looking. She called to the owner.

"Excuse me! How much is this key?" She asked staring at the beautifully designed key.

"Ahhh…that key. It's quite a bargain miss. It's a very special key too…" He smiled.

Lenalee nodded, "I'll take it."

She bought it and found a small chain as well.

After a good while, both girls had bags full of gifts and headed back, stopping only once more for wrapping items. Once back, they snuck to Miranda's room and giggled together while wrapping the gifts. Both were positively beaming. Miranda looked up at Lenalee.

"Do you know the song, 'O Tannenbaum'?"

Lenalee stared at her and shook her head. "I don't. How does it go?"

Miranda paled and shook her head. "Oh, I-I couldn't possibly sing it…I-I'd butcher it…"

Lenalee put her hand on her hip and stuck Miranda with a glare, "Oh yes you can! And you need to! I want to hear it!

Miranda stared at the floor, face red enough that she swore she would faint at any point. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"_O tannenbaum, O tannenbaum  
wie treu sind deine blatter!  
Du grunst nicht nur, zur sommerzeit,  
Nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit.  
O tannenbaum, O tannenbaum  
wie treu sind deine blatter!"_

"Oh! It's 'Oh, Christmas Tree'!"

"You know it?"

"Yes. It's a tune we haven't heard around here in so long." Lenalee stated. She and Miranda continued to wrap while singing in Chinese, English, and German.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, three figured trudged in from the cold snow looking beaten and battered. All three made their way to the cafeteria area only to stop and stare at the 'Majestic Tree of Komui' as was dubbed via sign.

"What the hell…"

"What's the meaning of this…"

"Ain't that a Christmas tree?"

* * *

**_Well?_ Did you like? Did you not like? Go ahead and leave me any comments, whether criticism or praise. Thank you for reading! I'll be trying to work on the newest chapter! Seeing as how my work is closed due to snow and I have nothing better to do...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry for the long delay! I know, it's been forever. Writer's block seriously sucks major butt. BUT! I finished! First time! Wooohooo! I'm so glad I got the initiative back to finish this! Woot woot! Thank you very much to:**

**addenza and Astaline Nihtingale**

**for the first and ONLY reviews I got on the first chapter. I really appreciated it. So, I dedicate this last chapter and ending chapter to you both. May you both have the best (very late) new year and may it bring good tidings, blessings, and lots of awesomeness. **

**Without further adieu...I present The Dark Order Christmas: Part Two!**

* * *

**The Black Order Christmas: Part Two**

Allen stared at the giant monstrosity before his very eyes. There was something odd about having such a huge tree overly decked out in ribbons, lights, and boa like fluffy things that in all honestly scared Allen. The tree practically screamed flamboyancy at him and if he wasn't as tired as he felt, he probably would have ran from it. Only three words came to his mind and passed through his lips,

"What the hell…?"

Kanda raised his eyebrows in shock at the pathetically gay tree taking up a full corner of where he ate. How could he be expected to eat without gagging with that, that…_thing_ in the cafeteria? It was annoying. He glared at the brightly colored creature. He would prefer to stare at a particularly ugly akuma rather than _this_. He grit his teeth as his hand touched the handle of Mugen. A snarl parted his lips.

"What's the meaning of this…?"

Lavi came to an abrupt halt staring at the beast before his eyes. He'd heard of things like this. A giant tree cut down, dragged back to a home, decorated with lights, and being weighed down by ornaments and the such. Lavi scratched the back of his head as he stared up. This was definitely unexpected. He couldn't tell if it was a welcoming gift to them or just because someone just decided to get into the spirit of the nearly forgotten season of Christmas. He recalled hearing someone during their mission ask Kanda why they were out and about on such a 'fine Christmas Eve such as this one'. So that's what it was. Christmas Eve, the night before Christmas. He smirked and rested his hand on his hip as he tilted his head to the side with a curious look on his face as he stated the obvious,

"Ain't that a Christmas tree?"

Kanda looked over at Lavi with a glare to match his usual expression. "Of course that's what it is, idiot. The question is _why_ not _what_."

"Did you even know what it was, Kanda?" Allen asked while rubbing the nails on his right hand back and forth on the front of his jacket while looking at Kanda as if he'd never seen anything more stupid in his life.

Kanda snarled, for the second time since getting back, and pulled Mugen from the sheath a fraction of an inch. "Of course I did, Moyashi!"

"Ah…Kanda? Why are you so angry suddenly? I couldn't have hit the bull's eye, could I have?" Allen smirked happy to be back and pissing Kanda off yet again.

"H-Hey…you two…can't we just call the fighting quits for one day? It's Christmas Eve. Looks to me like somebody felt the need to get into the holiday spirit." Lavi sweat dropped while holding his hands up towards his two comrades, this would be harder than he thought.

It appeared as if the two hadn't even heard him as the yelling grew in volume and eventually striking at one another with their innocence's. Lavi stared on exhausted. He wasn't in the mood to break them up. Again. After two weeks of traveling with them, this was really wearing him out. Just as Lavi stepped forward to stop them, a blur of black and pale flesh zipped past him and kicked both of the quarrelers away from each other. Lavi stood absolutely transfixed on the sudden appearance of Lenalee, who was now sitting crouched on the floor. He grinned and laughed at the expense of the two other boys.

Lenalee sighed heavily as she stood and shook her head. Not even five minutes back, and they were already fighting like always. She hadn't expected any different. She looked up and smiled anyways though. Lavi's laugh filling the air was nice to her ears. She turned and looked at the two figures now recovering from the shock of her kicks.

Allen stood slowly, wincing. "Lenalee…"

"Damnit." Kanda growled, using Mugen to push himself up.

"Not five minutes." She hissed back at them, but with a warm smile. "It's good to have you guys home."

"V-Very nice." Miranda added from her position by the Christmas tree. She smiled as widely as she could.

Lavi put his arms behind his head while grinning, "It's good to be home!"

"Tch." Kanda looked away, with the slightest blush on his cheeks. It was so light, that one would barely know it was there.

"Thank you. We're home." Allen smiled warmly at his friends and, as he could call them, family.

"Let me get Jerry. You all look cold and starving." Lenalee stated leaving the room.

Miranda stood unmoving and just looked at the three boys. She couldn't help how happy she felt at the sight of them. She finally moved over to a table and sat down quietly. Allen smiled and joined her, Lavi followed, and eventually…and reluctantly, Kanda made his way over and sat down as far from the others as possible.

Lenalee returned with Jerry and ordered them all something warm. She ordered plenty for Allen, knowing his appetite. Jerry nodded and beamed happily as he whipped it all up in no time. He had the dishes out on the table, piled high with delicious food.

Kanda stared at the smiley face that was made in his soba with tofu and veggies. He glared at the face before stabbing it to death with his chopsticks and then slowly eating.

Allen nearly drooled before diving into ham, potatoes, rolls, vegetables, etc. Lavi joined in on the food and drink happily. Lenalee and Miranda sat side by side, sipping at hot cocoa while just content to have their family back home.

Lavi finished and leaned on one arm. "So whose idea was it for the tree…?"

Lenalee rolls her eyes, "Big brother. He made the science department drag it in." She turned and eyed the tree before smiling fondly at it. "Though…it has a certain warmth to it."

"Warmth or homosexuality?" Kanda scoffed from where he sat. His stomach was filled; his thirst was quenched, so now he sat still. He, though he'd never admit it, actually felt rather comfortable sitting there content as well.

Miranda spluttered as she shook her head, "N-No. It's a v-very nice tree…I-I think they did a very good job decorating it."

Allen raised an eyebrow but refused to be rude like Kanda and smiled instead. "Yes, they did. Though it's a little…questionable on colors and the type of décor…"

Lenalee giggled and nodded. "You know big brother. He loves flashy things…"

Lavi snorted, "I'm surprised there are no ornately decorated signs that say 'Lena' or 'Be Merry and Leave Lenalee alone!'. "

Miranda smiled, "That's why we weren't here during that part..."

Lavi blanched, "He tried?!"

Lenalee just shrugged and sipped more cocoa.

"I bet Reever took them down after though." Allen chortled. "Poor guy."

Kanda snorted and rolled his eyes, sipping his own hot tea.

Lenalee jumped to her feet. "Well, I know it's only Christmas Eve…"

Miranda shot Lenalee a knowing look and got up as well. Both female exorcists made their way to the bag they had carried down with them. Both dug through the bag until producing three small boxes ornately wrapped and decorated with ribbons and tags. They headed back to the boys and sat down. Lenalee positively glowed with anticipation.

"What…what is this?" Allen asked staring at the three small boxes. He blanched a bit as one was pushed toward him from Miranda. He flushed several shades before mumbling a "thank you" and opening the gift slowly. The small globe which entombed a white clown in a mist of snow brought an instant smile to his face. "Wow! Thanks!"

Miranda smiled warmly. "I thought of you when I saw it…I wasn't sure you would like it."

"It's perfect! Thank you, Miranda! Lenalee!" Allen shook the globe and smiled at the swirling snow, fixated.

Kanda snorted a pronounced, "hmph!"

"Don't think I forgot you, grumpy!" Lenalee grinned and slid another small box to him. "Merry Christmas, Kanda!"

Kanda stared at the offending box before grumbling something under his breath about women and gifts. He reluctantly opened the gift and stared at the keychain of a sword. He raised an eyebrow at it. "Uh…thanks?"

Lavi laughed at Kanda's face. "What a face, Kanda! Hahaha! You'd think she just gave you a bunny rabbit!"

"Urusai, baka usagi!" Kanda snarled and stormed from the room, though not forgetting his gift.

Allen yawned and smiled at Lenalee and Miranda. "Thank you, really. This is really nice. I'm heading to bed…" He stood up and nodded to them all.

Miranda stood as well, "I'll come with you, Allen. I also am pretty tired. Goodnight Lenalee, Lavi."

"Goodnight! Sleep tight!" Lenalee waved. She turned back to see Lavi staring at her. "What?"

Lavi just shook his head and pointed to the gift. "So…?"

"Oh!" Lenalee flushed pink and slid it across the table to him. "Merry Christmas, Lavi."

Lavi opened the gift and pulled it from the wrapping. The small, ornate key hung from a chain loosely. He scanned the key with his eye and then smiled, looking up. "A key, huh?"

Lenalee stood, "Why not?"

Lavi just shrugged. "What's it unlock?" He stood up now as well and walked with her to the door.

Lenalee spun and placed a quick kiss on his cheek whispering, "My heart…" in his ear before using the Dark Boots to escape the stunned bookman junior.

Lavi blinked and then a lopsided grin spread on his face. "Hey! Who said you could kiss and run?" With that, he gave chase to the pretty exorcist after hanging the key around his neck.

Kanda shook his head from the shadows with a smirk. He looked at his keychain with a 'tch'. He pushed himself from the wall and headed back to his room. "Huh. A Merry Christmas? Tch. Whatever."

* * *

**Again, a very warm and heartfelt thank you to addenza and Astaline Nihtingale for your reviews. Hope you liked it! Thank you to all who read! **


End file.
